Tails' Love Triangle (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A request by foxknightyouko009. Tails is hard at work, but Fiona and Nicole both try to show their affections for him, fighting in the process. But Tails has a unique way of calming them down. Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I own only this one-shot. All rights to Sonic go to Sega and any associated companies and so on.**

**Oh, what, you thought that I was done with the one-shots? Nah, son. These get me more reviews than the stories that I actually put effort in. This one was requested by foxknightyouko009 not long after my first one-shot of the year dropped, but I was busy with other stuff. I did promise that it'd be the first thing I'd do in February, and here we are now! This one is a threesome lemon with Tails, Fiona, and Nicole. My first threesome involving Tails, so that'll be interesting. As always, the characters are 16/18 or older. I'll see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

Tails the fox looked around for a rag, wiping his head with it. He looked down at the block of metal before him, nodding happily. He quickly wiped off any remaining sweat from his brow and forehead, going to his mini-fridge to get himself some orangeade to cool himself off.

"Man... that contractor wanted me to pull double duty for his new car project... and here I am sweating my butt off because of it..." He sighed. "Still, what's done is done. That's the main engine, so I can send it to him and he can make copies... I hope." He then hears his doorbell ringing, and he wipes over his face before going and opening the door.

"Oh, Fiona," he said. "What brings you here?"

Fiona smiled, toting a bag in her hands. "Hi. Can I come in?"

Tails nodded, stepping aside for her. "Sure."

She walked in, swaying her hips a little bit, and her eyes sparkled when she saw the engine. "Ooh... how long did that take you?"

Tails joined her by the engine. "Almost all day. The guy paying me is giving me big bucks to make this thing work. He wanted this exact model as quickly as possible. All the other mechanics he tried calling either didn't do it on time or didn't do it good enough. All that's left to do is to send it to him and see what he thinks of it."

Fiona smiled. "Well... you always have been good with your hands, huh?"

Tails blushed. "I try..." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Because you let me in," Fiona giggled.

Tails couldn't hide his smile. "You know what I meant."

The red fox nodded. "Okay... I came over because... well... I think I'm falling for you..."

The yellow fox stood back a bit in shock. "Oh."

"And... it's been a long time of me thinking about it..." She slowly moved towards him.

"Okay?" Tails didn't move, but didn't stay still much either.

"And... I want you... right here, right n-"

"What is all this?"

Both foxes turned to see Nicole the lynx walk in. "Oh, hey," Tails said. "Um... this is..."

"Not what it looks like?" asked Nicole. "Are you sure? Because it looks like this evil bitch was about to shove her tongue down your throat."

"N-No," said Fiona. "I'm not evil any more."

"Oh, so you deny that, but not the tongue shoving?" asked Nicole, growing angry.

"It's true," Tails said. "Fiona split from Scourge and his gang months ago. They all went their separate ways."

"Yeah," Fiona added. "And besides, what business is it of yours what me and Tails do? And also, how are you here?"

"Tails left the door open," Nicole said.

The yellow fox looked up at the door. "I did... crap... Nicole, would you shut the door, please?" The lynx did so, and Tails nodded. "Thank you."

"I don't care what she did and didn't do, or what she does and doesn't do with you!" said Nicole. "She's not right for you!"

She then lunged forward, pouncing on Fiona. The two rolled around on the ground, trying to gain an advantage before Tails stepped in between them. He used his hands to separate them, and as he did, he felt his arms brush against both pairs of breasts. He tried to bite that feeling down as he spoke.

"Stop it, both of you!" he said, stern. He turned to Nicole. "Fiona's a good guy now! She's on our side!" He then turned to Fiona. "And... you wanted to... you know?"

"Well, I did, and then this idiot had to come and ruin it!" said Fiona, pointing at Nicole. "And having said that... I still want to. But I can't until she leaves."

"Well, I'm not leaving," said Nicole.

"Why not?"

"Because I was here to confess too..."

Tails was confused. "Okay, what do you girls see in me?"

"For starters," said Nicole, "you're kind..."

"And so cute," added Fiona.

"And smart..."

"And sexy..."

"And funny..."

"And I bet you've got a big dick too..."

Tails blushed. "Well... I don't know what to call it..."

"You've had sex before, right?" asked Fiona.

The yellow fox cleared his throat. "I really don't see how that's your business. But... yes..."

"Ooh... lucky girl..." Fiona smiled. "Who with?"

"That's... that's not something I'm comfortable with telling..." Tails said.

"Well, fair enough."

Nicole sighed. "Why are you so horny?"

"Because I came here to get laid, and now I'm just frustrated," Fiona said.

"Look, maybe there's a way to get your mind off it," said Tails. "So, I'm going to leave you two alone in here to sort out... whatever it is that you've got to sort out, and I'm going back to my lab to work on some small stuff."

The yellow fox left, and Nicole and Fiona turned to each other, with the lynx speaking first. "I'm going to go assist him."

"Oh? And how will that help? What do you know about mechanics?" asked Fiona.

"A lot more than you," said Nicole. "I am a hologram, after all."

"Is your hard light function on?" the red fox asked.

"Yes, but- HEY!" Nicole grabbed her arm after Fiona pinched it. "What was that for?"

"To make sure that you're not lying," said Fiona. "But come on, you honestly think that you can get closer just by helping him?"

"Well, what was your plan, genius?" asked Nicole.

"You know, Tails must get tired from all his hard work, which has given him some good muscles..." Fiona winked. "Someone like that needs food to keep his strength up."

"Fine... I'll concede that you're a decent cook," said Nicole. "But you won't get to his heart through his stomach."

"And you won't get in his pants by rummaging through his toolbox," said Fiona. She then snapped her fingers. "I know! I had an idea!"

"Oh, goodness..."

"What if we switch?"

"Switch?" asked Nicole.

"Switch the roles around. I try to help him in his workshop, and you try and help him by cooking some food."

"But... I don't..."

"You're a super intelligent hologram, right? You sure you haven't got any kitchen knowledge in your head somewhere?"

"I think we should stick to what we're good at, and-"

"But that wouldn't be fair," said Fiona. "If either of us wants a shot at Tails, we need to push our boundaries a bit. So... let's try that by switching." She extended a hand. "In the spirit of competition. Deal?"

Nicole looked curiously at the red vixen's hand, nodding and shaking. "Deal."

Tails soon came back out, seeing their hands shaking. "Well, you two sure are getting along now."

"Yep," said Fiona. "We even had some ideas on helping you."

"Oh, that's good, but I'm fine, really," said Tails.

"Oh, come on," said Nicole, her voice dropping a bit. "Sure you don't need someone to hold your wrenches for you?"

Tails gulped. "Um..."

"And surely, you must get so hungry doing what you do..." said Fiona.

Tails' stomach grumbled. "I mean, I haven't eaten since..." He checked his watch. "Man, it's been four hours since breakfast. I need lunch."

The two girls got of the couch, and Fiona giggled. "Then we shall make it for you!"

Tails smiled. "I'll go back to my lab."

He walked away, and the two girls stopped by the kitchen, and Fiona spoke. "So... I have another part of the plan..."

"What's that?" asked Nicole.

"I figured, if we're going to switch it up... maybe we'd change clothes..." Fiona smiled, opening up her bag. "I have a few nice outfits in here..."

Nicole looked inside. "Oh, my..."

Tails was back in his workshop, working on the little details of the engine. It was mostly going over certain parts of it, and then there were some things he was working on for his plane as well, mostly fixing a damaged wing thanks to a recent fight.

"Can I help?" asked Fiona.

"Yeah," Tails said turning to her. "Could you get me a... whoa..."

Fiona was dressed in some very suggestive coveralls that covered quite little. "What?"

"You're wearing... um..."

"I know," Fiona said. "So... you needed help?"

"Oh, um... yeah," said Tails. "I need my buffer, and some spray paint..."

"I'll go get it," Fiona winked. She squeezed Tails' arm. "Strong..." She blew a kiss and left.

Tails' eyes widened as he saw her booty bounce while she walked, and he looked over to see Nicole bent over, also wearing a revealing outfit, this one being that of a chef's outfit, which was mostly just an apron with some underwear underneath it. As Nicole turned, Tails saw some words on the apron that read "You can do more to this cook than just kiss her".

"Okay, that's just not fair..." Tails said.

"What isn't?" asked Fiona.

"Well, the fact that-" He looked down, seeing Fiona's ass again. It wasn't bared, but it was only covered by a thin blue outfit and some black stockings, and some lovely looking grey panties. "That you girls are trying to..."

"Yes?" Fiona asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"You're trying to... get with me..." Tails said.

"Well... only one will win..." Fiona smirked, getting up and handing him what he needed.

"Thanks." Tails paused for a beat before going over his plane, hooking the buffer up to get rid of any scratches before shaking up the paint. "Actually, would you mind doing this for me?" he asked.

"What, just paint the plane?"

"Yeah. It shouldn't take long."

"You need a break?"

Tails nodded, handing Fiona the paint. "Well... I do need food."

"Okay. But don't be too long..."

She slapped his butt playfully as he walked past her. He blushed as he walked over to his kitchen, seeing Nicole in front of a microwave and cooking what appeared to be some noodles, but the yellow fox couldn't quite tell as he looked inside said microwave. He also may or may not have been distracted by Nicole's outfit, which he couldn't help but notice really accentuated her breasts.

"How's the food coming along?" he asked.

"Oh, it's coming along fine," said Nicole, winking and shaking her hips a bit. "Just some noodles... nice and warm..."

"Just how I like them..." Tails blurted. "The n-nude-noodles! The noodles!"

"I know what you mean..." said Nicole.

She tried moving closer to him, but then the microwave beeped... followed by the fire alarm. Nicole opened the microwave, seeing that she'd burnt the noodles. She got them out and blew on them to cool them down, and as she did, there was another noise on the other side of the workshop.

"Oh, crap!" said Fiona.

Tails went over, seeing the red vixen with the cans of spray paint. In the process, she dropped one of them on the floor, and the top end broke off, leaving blue spray to scatter and fall onto the ground. Some landed on Fiona's boots, and she tried shaking it off, looking at Tails with concerned eyes.

"I... I didn't mean to do this!"

Tails wiped his face with his hands. "All right, that's it. You two, living room, now. Sit down while I clean this mess up."

The two ladies did as told, sitting still as Tails went to work. He fixed up the kitchen first, getting rid of any burning smells or messes in there, and then worked his way over to the garage, cleaning up the spilled paint and whatever else he needed to do. He soon arrived back in front of the two ladies.

"All right, I get why you're doing what you're doing," he said. "You made your... um..." He tried not to look at their breasts in those revealing outfits, but he couldn't help it. "Your made your intentions quite clear. But this isn't the way to go about it, and... well... as I was cleaning, I was thinking too..."

"Thinking about what?" asked Nicole.

"Okay, um... how about... I do both of you?" Tails suggested.

Fiona and Nicole both blushed before Fiona spoke. "Both of us? But why?"

"Because you're both beautiful, you both want to have sex, and because of how you've been acting, I also want to have sex," Tails said. "So... maybe we could all do it... together..."

Fiona smirked. "Want a threesome, huh? Well... as much as I've been fighting with Nicole, it would be nice to see how she is in bed."

"You too..." Nicole muttered sexily.

Fiona's eyes widened at that, and before she could reply, the hologram suddenly grabbed her, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Fiona gasped at first, but soon gave in, moaning and kissing Nicole back. The two let out pleasurable purrs as Tails watched on, his bulge rising slowly in his trousers. The two girls eventually stopped kissing, a string of saliva still attached to their lips.

"Wow..." Fiona panted. "I... really didn't expect that..."

Nicole giggled. "I didn't either... but it felt nice..."

Fiona nodded. "Yeah... and maybe... we could do more than kissing?"

Tails cleared his throat. "You two are killing me here."

"Well..." Nicole said, "we'll just have to rectify that, won't we?"

* * *

**Warning! The following is a threesome lemon! As always for lemons, you must be 16/18+ to read! If not, skip down to the bottom!**

* * *

The hologram lynx stood up and walked over to Tails, using one hand to pull him in close to kiss him while her other hand went down to his bulge. She patted it a few times, smiling as she kissed the two-tailed fox before pushing her tongue against his lips. Tails reciprocated, moaning as they kissed this way.

"Don't count me out..." said Fiona.

The red vixen stood and walked over to the two, and instead of grabbed Tails, she grabbed Nicole to kiss her. The lynx giggled, and she felt Fiona's hand join hers on Tails' hardened, clothed dick. The two let out moans of pleasure while looking out the sides of their eyes at Tails, giggling.

"Looks like the fox boy wants in..." said Fiona.

"Then let's let him join..." said Nicole.

Tails grinned. "I'm going to like this... but since you're in my house... I'm in control..."

"Great idea..." said Fiona. She then snapped her fingers. "Ooh, I know! I'll get my bag!"

Tails shrugged, sitting down. "Going to get more costumes?"

"Not exactly..." said Nicole. "And besides, these were the only ones."

Fiona giggled, going to grab her bag. "It's true. "Now... aha!" She smiled, pulling out some lube, dildos, and a pocket pussy too. "Some toys to play with!"

Tails chuckled. "Man... you sure like to get busy, huh?"

"Damn fucking right..." Fiona said. "But first... we should put on a show..."

"You just sit back and relax..."

Tails smiled, doing as told. He sat back on his seat, and decided to strip down to just his boxers as he watched the show. "This is fair, right?"

"Oh, totally..." said Nicole. "Nice abs..."

"Nicer cock..." said Fiona. "Can't wait to have that in me..."

"Me neither..." Nicole agreed. She kissed Fiona again. "But first... we've got business to attend to..."

Tails grinned. "Get to it..."

The two girls giggled, and started dancing against each other. They were sharing kisses and gentle fondles, but Fiona escalated it to full on groping, roaming her hands over Nicole's breasts. It wasn't too long before the lynx repaid in kind, and the two kissed as they felt each other's tits before breaking away. They lifted both their tops, then their bras, exposing their boobs and rubbing their nipple against each other before going back to kissing.

"Fuck..." Tails moaned. He slid his boxers down a bit, exposing the head of his prick and stroking it.

The girls looked at it and licked their lips before getting back to work. They kissed each other more, purring and moaning sexily before Nicole reached down to rub Fiona's pussy past her panties. The red vixen moaned and soon followed, and they were both soon stripping out of their outfits fully, being completely naked and kissing each other. They groped each other's breasts and asses, and their cunts rubbed together in pleasure too.

"Ooh... we're all naked now..." Fiona moaned. She held Nicole's hand, slowly walking over to Tails. "And we need a man to warm us up..."

"Do you know anybody who'd be... up to it?" asked Nicole, looking at Tails' cock leaking a bit. "Because... your big friend there sure looks like he's interested..."

"Oh, we both are," Tails winked. "Get over here, you two."

The two girls giggled, immediately getting on their knees and going over to him. They grabbed his boxers, pulling them all the way down to now fully expose his cock. Fiona started kissing her way back up Tails' legs, her lips soon making contact with the fox's shaft as Nicole played with Fiona's tits, leaning to suck Tails' balls too.

"Fuck..." Tails petted their heads as they worked on his organ.

Fiona grinned. "We're in your house... what do you want?"

"I'll let you decide..." Tails winked.

Fiona shrugged playfully before leaning down, staring to suck on Tails' cock. Nicole grinned and leaned up to suck more on Tails' balls, licking between them and moaning happily. She then kissed the side of Tails' cock, and she and Fiona were trading blowing him before long, both licking up the sides of his penis and meeting in a hot kiss.

"Damn, that feels good..." Tails moaned.

"So... what's next?" asked Fiona.

The yellow fox smiled. "Get the bag of toys. I want to get you girls ready..."

Nicole winked, kissing Tails' stomach before going to get the bag and bringing it over. "What would you like?"

"A couple of plugs for your asses," Tails said. "Get them nice and ready for later..."

"What about for now?" Fiona asked, grabbing the plugs.

"For now, I want you both to lay on the couch. I want to eat you both out."

The two girls did as told, and Tails got off the couch, letting them both get on. He got the plugs out and smiled, holding them both up to the girls, who took them and began licking them. As they did, Tails leaned in to their pussies, inhaling their scents and growling in pleasure before moving to lap at Nicole's wet core first. He pushed his lips against her cunt, licking inside her as his hands reached up to grab at her tits.

"Oh, my god!" Nicole moaned, spreading her legs. "That's... hot!"

Fiona grinned, grabbing Nicole's upraised foot and licking it. "Yeah, you like that? He's working that cunt good, huh?"

"So fucking much!" Nicole moaned.

Tails grinned, sucking harder on the lynx's pussy lips before moving up to her clit. He tugged at the button playfully with his teeth before sucking on it hard, pushing a couple of fingers into her pussy as his other hand reached for the butt plug. Nicole handed it over, and Tails shoved it slowly up her ass as he added another finger to her pussy, moving his mouth off her and letting his hands do the work.

"Fuck, I'm... AAAAHHH!" Nicole moaned, squirting and gushing all over Tails' hand. "Oh, god! Yes!"

"Oh, god..." Tails moved his fingers up to Nicole's mouth, letting her suck the juices before turning to Fiona. "You ready for it next?"

"If it's half as good as how you treated her, absolutely!" Fiona smiled.

Tails grinned, moving over to kiss Fiona as she reached behind herself to put the butt plug in her ass. "Ooh... you more used to it, huh?" Tails asked.

"Well... I was planning to get you riled up on my own, and who knows how much frustration you'd need to take out, right?" Fiona winked.

Tails grinned. "Well... I'm less frustrated now and more... heh, horny..."

"Then get to work..." Fiona spread her legs.

Tails leaned down, sucking on her pussy and using one hand to shove the butt plug in and out of her ass hard. The red vixen's eyes widened at this, but she soon threw her head back as Tails leaned up to suck on her breasts. He buried his face into them, and kept Fiona's legs spread as the hand that was working on the plug soon shoved a couple of fingers into her pussy, his other working to rub her clit.

Nicole, much like Fiona did to her earlier, grabbed Fiona's foot and kissed it gently. "Mmm... that's good, huh?"

"Really good!" Fiona moaned. "Oh, I'm cumming! So close to cumming!"

Tails bit her nipples as he worked his fingers faster, soon feeling her gushing on his hands. "Cum on... cum for me, you naughty slut..." he growled.

Fiona smirked at that, but soon gasped out a series of moans as her juices shot out. She pushed Tails away as she began to cum, reaching down to rub her clit to make herself cum harder while her other hand grabbed her tits, slapping one of them as she came hard.

"Fuck! Fucking hell!" She threw her head back and shuddered. "Shit... mmm..."

Tails leaned down to kiss her. "That was hot..."

"So was you calling her a slut," said Nicole. "You must be super frustrated, huh?"

Tails smiled. "Indeed I am. Now... I want you girls to scissor for me..."

Fiona giggled. "Oh, gladly..."

Nicole giggled too before moving over to the red vixen. They shared a kiss before getting into position, their legs forming an X almost as their pussies began rubbing together. As they were doing this, Tails grabbed a couple more toys from the bag, these being a pair of dildos, and he walked over to the girls.

"Here... this should keep you nice and happy as you fuck each other..." he smiled, handing them the toys, which they took.

"Ooh... what are you going to do?" asked Nicole.

"Scoot a bit closer to the edge, and I'll show you," he said.

They both did so, and Tails used his tails to balance himself up a bit as his cock pointed upwards. He moved closer to them still, and he soon felt his dick rubbing against both their pussies at the same time as they humped against each other, both shoving the dildos they had into each other's mouths, with Nicole gaining dominance and fucking Fiona's throat with her toy before Fiona would do the same.

"Ooh... mmm..." Nicole purred. "Tails' cock feels good on our cunts..."

Tails smiled. "Who to fuck first, I wonder?"

"Mmm... I really want it..." said Fiona, fucking her tits with her dildo.

"Have at it..." Nicole winked. "I want to play with your pretty pussy while he fucks you..."

The yellow fox smiled. "I love the way you girls think..."

He turned his hips, and Fiona opened her legs some so that her pussy was opened up. Since it was wet from earlier, Tails' cock slid in easily and she moaned in pleasure as he entered her. She ground her hips back and forth to get a feel for Tails' cock before starting to bounce on it. Tails, meanwhile, leaned up a bit, grabbing what he could of Fiona's hips and turning to slam hard into her, their skin slapping causing languid echoing sounds.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Harder!" Fiona moaned. "You, Nicole! Get down there and play with my cunt!"

Nicole smirked, kneeling down and sucking hard on the red vixen's pussy lips, also licking up and down Tails' cock as it slid in and out. She moved back to watch it slide in and out, the sight turning her on more before Fiona had enough, grabbing the hologram's head and pulling it to her pussy. Nicole giggled, lapping at Fiona's clit as the thrusts got harder before Fiona pushed her head back a bit.

"Drink my pussy juice!" Fiona moaned. Tails' cock slid out, and some of her love liquids sprayed, so she rubbed her pussy to cause more to splash out onto Nicole's face. "Yes! Oh, god, that feels so fucking good!"

Nicole smiled, leaning in to suck the juice's off of Tails' prick. "I think it's my turn..."

Fiona grabbed the back of Nicole's head, and forced her to take all of the yellow fox's pole. "Taste all of it..." she said, letting Nicole back up to kiss her.

"Your cunt tastes good..." Nicole purred, winking. "But I wonder how mine will taste..."

"I can't wait to find out..." said Fiona.

"Me neither..." Tails added.

The lynx smiled, moving to mount Tails fully, meaning that the fox wouldn't have had to turn his hips like with Fiona. Still, he was going to be put to work, and he groaned as Nicole's vaginal lips enveloped his cock, sliding down easily and causing him to smile widely.

"Man... that was one fell swoop and you still feel so tight..." he moaned.

"Then you'd better fuck me good..." Nicole winked.

Tails nodded, chuckling. He leaned up a bit, grabbing Nicole's hands and holding them down by her knees as he took control, not easy to do from his position. But still, he held her as she was, slamming his hips up and down, his penis sawing in and out of her tunnel, going harder and faster with each thrust much like he did with Fiona.

Speaking of which, the red vixen was getting to work herself, which she started by taking the butt plug out of her ass and licking around it. She then grabbed Nicole and shoved the plug into her mouth, and the two shared a kiss as Fiona rubbed Nicole's clit hard, leaning to suck on one of her tits as they bounced harder and higher, the sight obviously causing Tails to go harder.

"Fucking... shit! I'm cumming! I'm cumming so hard!" Nicole screamed. She leaned back, and a jet of her juices sprayed over Tails' cock and torso, and she moaned as her legs shook.

Tails chuckled, leaning up to sit with them as they kissed, Fiona having put her plug back in her ass before she spoke. "Ooh... I see that we both squirt, huh?"

"Well... I figured that it was just me," said Nicole. "Or maybe Tails is just that fucking good..."

"Damn right, I am," Tails smiled, kissing the lynx. "Fiona, lay back, and keep those legs open..."

The red vixen did so. "Don't have to tell me twice... come and get it..."

"Oh, I'm not going to be the one getting it..." Tails winked. "Nicole... get on all fours and bury your face in that slut's cunt..."

"Ooh... getting so demanding..." Nicole playfully winked.

She then gasped as Tails' grabbed her head, pushing it down to Fiona's pussy before the yellow fox spoke. "Get to work... I know that I will be..."

Nicole grinned, and that grin turned into a moan as Tails began thrusting into her. His hand was still on her head, keeping it in place, and she was loving being treated roughly. As was Fiona, who soon grabbed a dildo from earlier and began sucking on it hard, using one hand to fuck her own throat while her other took over from Tails' hand, keeping Nicole's head still.

"That's it... munch on my fucking pussy..." the red vixen moaned.

Tails grunted, placing his hands on Nicole's hips and spanking her ass. "Dirty girl..."

Nicole moaned, nodding. "Yes! I am!"

Tails kept one hand on her ass, reaching the other around to play with her clit. "And is the dirty girl going to cum for me?"

"Yes! Fucking fuck me! Be rough, master! Please!" The lynx begged. "Fuck my cunt!"

Tails grinned, spanking Nicole's ass roughly over and over, seeing it start to turn red. He kept a hold of her hips with both hands, and Nicole used one of hers to play with her own clitoris as she felt Tails' thick cock pounding harder and harder into her. A few more thrusts, and he pulled out, seeing a stream of her pussy juices landing down all over her thighs and on the couch.

"Fuuuuck..." Fiona moaned, also cumming. "That was hot..."

Tails smiled. "Don't worry. You're next..."

"Hehe... what'll it be?" Fiona asked.

"Get on your back. Nicole, climb up on her face."

Nicole smiled, leaning over to kiss Tails before they all got into position. Fiona laid on her back, keeping her legs spread and making sure that the butt plug stayed lodged firmly inside of her ass-hole, Tails mounted up and pushed his cock against her walls, and Nicole straddled the red vixen's face, sitting down and moaning as Fiona grabbed her, starting to eat her out.

"Oh, fuck... so damn good..." Nicole moaned. She reached down to play with Fiona's breasts. "You'd best start fucking her..."

Tails grinned, lifting one of Fiona's legs over his shoulder as he started to thrust deeply into her cunt. Fiona moaned as she was starting to get fucked now. Tails thrust his hips back and forth inside her, reaching one hand down to rub her pussy lips while he kept thrusting inside of her.

"God... you feel so good..." Tails moaned.

Nicole lifted her hips so that Fiona could speak. "So do you! Fuck me hard! Please!"

Tails reached the hand that was rubbing her pussy over to finger Nicole. "You like being fucked like this?"

"I just want to be fucked by you! Please! Do it! Pump that fat dick deep into my holes!" Fiona moaned.

Nicole soon arched her back. "Cumming! Fuck!"

Fiona then had an idea, and grinned. She pulled the plug out of the lynx's ass, leaning up to start licking her hole. Nicole moaned at this, but licked her lips in pleasure, moaning more as she began to gush thanks to Tails' fingering. As she was cumming, Tails thrust harder and deeper into Fiona before being pushed out by her hips, letting her arch her back so that she could cum as well, her juices spraying from her orgasm.

"Fucking... yes... you make my pussy feel so good..." Fiona moaned.

The yellow fox smiled. "Well... I'm about to make both of your pussies feel good," he said. "69 each other."

"Ooh... we get to taste each other..." Nicole blushed, putting the plug back in her ass.

"I'm all for it if you are..." Fiona said, kissing Nicole.

The hologram nodded, and smiled as she got on her back, with Fiona soon climbing over her. The two didn't waste any time in finding each others' wet holes, and soon leaned up to attach their lips to each other's pussies, moaning as they went to work on each other.

Tails chuckled, taking an opportunity to stroke his cock as he watched the two before moving up to Nicole's pussy. But instead of thrusting in, he grabbed either side of Fiona's head and shoved his prick inside her mouth, thrusting into her face and causing her to moan, looking up at him. He grinned down at her before pulling away, shoving his meat deeply into Nicole's cunt.

"Fuck, that was hot..." Fiona purred. "I love that rough stuff..."

"I think I'm starting to like it too..." said Nicole, soon going back to eating Fiona's pussy, moaning too.

"Well... good..." Tails chuckled. "Because there's plenty more where that came from."

He then gripped Nicole's hips to keep her in place, pumping back and forth into her. As he thrust into the lynx's pussy, Fiona licked along her clit, and over Tails' cock, repeating back and forth until Nicole began cumming hard, squirting onto Tails' cock. Fiona lapped the juices before grinning.

"Don't waste any time. Get back there and fuck me now..." she said.

The two-tailed fox followed her word, immediately getting behind Fiona and shoving himself in balls deep. He spanked her ass and kept a grip of her as he started to thrust in and out of her hard and deep. Fiona moaned, causing her tongue to vibrate in Nicole's cunt, and said lynx was moaning into Fiona's cunt in turn.

She looked up to see Tails' swinging nuts, leaning up to lick them as he thrust inside Fiona. Tails smirked a bit, giving Fiona a few hard thrusts before pointing his cock down so that Nicole could suck it before he entered Fiona again, with Nicole licking long, pleasurable lines from Tails' base and balls to Fiona's cunt and clit.

"I'm going to cum! Fuck!" Fiona lurched forward a bit, moaning as she sprayed, her juices dripping down onto Nicole's face and Tails' cock. "God! I love it so fucking much!"

Tails' spanked her, looking at her ass. "Hehe... you know... I think your cunts have taken enough punishment..."

Fiona looked over her shoulder at him. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah..." said Tails. "I think I should try this tight ass of yours..."

Nicole grinned. "I want to lick it first... get it nice and lubed up for you..."

Tails smiled. "Go for it."

"Yeah... please do..." Fiona moaned, bouncing her butt.

Tails moved back, allowing Nicole to slide out from under the red vixen, leaning up to her and taking the butt plug out carefully. She saw how wide Fiona's ass-hole was gaping, and leaning in to lick it, grabbing a dildo from earlier and rubbing it against Fiona's wet clitoris.

"Fuuuuuck..." Fiona let out a low moan. "That tongue feels so good in my ass..."

"Well... I guess that it is fair play for earlier..." said Nicole, slowly pushing a finger in. "Such a tight butt-hole..."

"Oh, god!" Fiona arched her back. "Mmm! It's tight! It feels so good, though! Go on, Nicole! Stretch my slutty ass so that Tails can fuck it raw and deep! Then he can fuck your ass the same way!"

"Oh, I want that so much," Nicole said, turning as Tails leaned down to kiss her. "But, for now, the focus is on you..."

Fiona nodded, and the hologram went back to work on her, shoving in a few more fingers and slowly moving them in and out while using her other hand to play with the dildo that was lodged inside of Fiona's cunt. A few moments later, and the red vixen was squirting onto the bed again, moaning out as, at the same time, Nicole removed her fingers from Fiona's ass, licking them clean.

"Look at that ass gaping..." said Nicole. "Stick your big dick in there..."

Tails moaned. "You don't have to tell me twice..."

Fiona giggled, and that was turned to a moan as Tails slid all the way into her ass deeply. It took a few slow thrusts before Tails started to gain a bit of traction, humping into her harder and faster. As he did, Nicole stood up behind Tails and gave him a dildo. Tails smirked, pushing the dildo next to Fiona's mouth and making her suck it as he fucked her ass harder.

"That's it... treat me like your bitch..." said Fiona.

Tails spanked her hard. "Like that, you nasty slut?"

"Fuck! Yes!" The red vixen moaned, shoving the dildo into her pussy. "Fuck my ass! Harder!"

Tails pulled her hair, kneeling her up and kissing her neck before removing her dildo. He instead used a hand to spank her ass as his other reached around to rub her clit. The red vixen moaned as she began cumming and squirting, falling forward.

"God, fuck!" She leaned over, panting as Tails fucked her through her orgasm. "That was so good!"

Nicole smiled, standing up over Fiona and showing her ass. "I want the next one..."

Tails smiled, removing the plug from her ass. "Don't need to prep you further, do I?"

The lynx shook her head. "No... just fuck my ass... fuck it hard..."

He was about to, but then Fiona turned around underneath Nicole, their pussies now rubbing together as the red vixen spoke. "You heard her... fuck that ass..."

Tails smiled, going hard on Nicole's ass as he fucked it. He saw the girls rubbing their pussies together, and it caused him to fuck the lynx harder, spanking her as well. Nicole moaned heavily into a kiss with Fiona as Tails grabbed a double-ended dildo, shoving it between their pussies.

"Oh, god!" moaned Fiona. "Fuck!"

"That's so good!" Nicole added. "Tails, I'm going to cum! Fuck my ass harder! Make it cum!"

The yellow fox slammed into her ass a bit more before she rose off of the dildo, squirting all over Fiona from her orgasm. The red vixen herself also came hard from the sight, and the juices mixed together. The two girls giggled and shared a kiss before looking at Tails.

"Looks like he's almost done..." said Fiona.

"Damn right..." Tails grinned.

The two girls turned to their sides, their asses bumping together as Nicole spoke. "Fuck our asses one more time... then cum for us..."

"On our faces..." Fiona winked.

Tails smiled, going over to slide his cock into Fiona's ass first. He slid in with ease, gripping her as he fucked her rear. He slapped it, reaching over for her tits and playing with them before reaching down to finger her pussy hard. The combination of his thrusts in her ass and his fingers in her cunt caused her to lose it.

"Fuck! Finger that cunt! Fuck that ass! AAAAHH!" Fiona squirted clear fluid all over her thighs. "Shit!"

Tails smirked, sliding into Nicole's ass next. He spanked her, moaning. "Like how that cock feels?"

"So fucking much!" said Nicole. "Fuck that ass! Like you fucked my cunt! Make my squirt!"

The yellow fox mounted up, raising a leg to drive his cock deeper into her ass. His position stopped him from being able to finger her, but the lynx moaned and did it herself anyway, rubbing her clit and fingering herself while Fiona kissed her and played with her nipples. The combination of sensations caused Nicole to lose it and cum hard, spraying heavily and moaning.

"Fuuuck yeah! Goooodd!"

Tails grunted, not being able to take it any more. "Here it comes!"

"On our faces!" Fiona panted.

She and Nicole kissed each other before looking up at Tails, their faces ready, tits cupped up, mouths open, and tongues out. The two-tailed fox stroked his cock hard, leaning up to aim it at them and moaning as jets of his sperm were released. His jizz landed on their faces, and in their mouths. The salvo covered them, and they both giggled as the last few drops dropped onto their tits.

"Mmm... fuck..." Tails panted, leaning back. "That's just what I needed..."

Nicole and Fiona moaned and laughed, cleaning each other up before sliding next to Tails. He put an arm around them both, purring as they did too. He looked at all the mess that they'd made, and soon yawned, silently telling the others that he was tired.

"Well... that was fun," he said. "But we should rest."

"Yeah, we should-"

Fiona was cut off as something was heard in the doorway. They all looked to see Mina, looking shaky. A gust of wind blew her skirt up, showing that her panties were halfway down her legs, and her hands were glistening in her own pussy juices.

"Oh... shit..." Mina said, blushing.

"What... the... fuck..." said Nicole.

* * *

**And there it is! A super smutty, dirty one-shot! I hope that you all enjoyed it. I know that I did. I'll see you soon for more requests to be taken care of. I'll see you for whatever those will be. Until then, take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
